


Farewell

by MiHaEvangelineWhite



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Sad Ending, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHaEvangelineWhite/pseuds/MiHaEvangelineWhite
Summary: Farewell to Ash Lynx





	Farewell

He chose to love and be destroyed. And he was both. To the boy who fought with his entire body and soul. Who fought to protect. Who led a war for freedom that should have always been his. To the boy who battled demons alone for too long so he let down the walls and cried from happiness when he wasn't on his own anymore. To the boy whose tragedy grew with his years ,so his laughter sounded like song from heavens to the people who knew his story. To the one who carried the beauty of a god an a story words will never be able to retell. He chose to love and be destroyed. And he was both. But the boy died knowing he was loved and that at least brought peace to his soul.

Farewell Aslan Ash Jade Calnereese


End file.
